Dolphin
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: Conan has a project to finish, and Kaito stupidly takes along. Short story for Daily Random Word Prompts from poirotcafe proboards com Three days! Yey!


**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: Today´s word: Dolphin! Daily Random Word Prompts from poirotcafe proboards com**

* * *

><p><span>Dolphin<span>

"Kaito, you have to be kidding me!"

"But… but…" Blue eyes started at the taller magician, whom was at the moment hiding behind a pillar. "You cannot force me, and I am not going!"

Edogawa Conan rolled his eyes, glanced at the watch and sighed. "Fine. Do what you want, but I am going." Kaito opened his mouth to protest, not wanting the shrunken detective to leave him, but was quickly interrupted. "I don´t care if you are afraid or not, I have a project to do and I am doing it, like it or not. So, either you shallow it for two miserable minutes, or shut up and stay here."

Not even waiting for an answer, Conan started walking away towards the big pool, his camera ready. The question on who was the idiot whom thought making children do a project regarding an animal would be fun still lingered on his mind, but the time for the dolphin to appeared was near, and if he happened to miss it now, he would have to wait another cursed hour.

Cursed why you ask?

Oh well… maybe because a certain fish fearing thief decided to tag along, and had been sobbing into his hair for half an hour when they reached the first part of the zoo… not to mention then proceeded to yell all short of profanities.

Taking a deep breathe, centering the camera on the moving pool, Conan concentrated. His project was about dolphins and he wanted a good shot. Sure, he could find some at the internet, but if he wanted out of the next school project, his job needed to be the best. And what better way to show commitment to a work than to take actual pictures?

The dolphin suddenly appeared in all its glory, gorgeous as any dolphin could be. The sun was at the right angle, you could see the water drops around him, and no one else but the water mammal was in sight. The perfect photo at the perfect time. And then, as he was ready to pull the trigger…

"Tantei!"

Warm arms surrounded him from behind, scaring the shit out of the tiny teenager as he snapped around, hit the stranger in the guts and proceeded to aim his watch… only to understand it was Kaito, and realize he just missed the perfect shot.

"Ouch!" Kaito complained, rubbing his stomach. "What was that for? I called you out, don´t tell me you didn´t hear me?"

But the little boy wasn´t listening anymore, turning around with hope in his eyes to catch another shot, only to realize the dolphins wouldn´t come back that day. "We apologize for the inconvenience…" The announced was saying, but the child turned even her down.

"H-how…" The boy mumbled, shacking his head. The plan was perfect. The shot was perfect. So why…? Blue, enraged eyes turned to face Kaito, whom palled visibly at the sighed. "Damn it, Kuroba! This is your entire fault!" The magician gulped, knowing Tantei only used his surname when he was furious. "You ruined it all. Now my work won´t be the best, and I´ll have to do the next one too! What a waste of time"

Blinking, felling suddenly bad for him, Kaito came up with an idea. "How about I help you? I cannot look at those… finny things, and before you say they are not fish, I don´t care, they look like one, but I can help with the presentation… And you can always ask for help in the next one, I would love to do it with you."

Giving him a glare, Conan considered the prospects, taking a deep breathe in. "Deal." If the project was too boring, he would make Kaito do it all. "Now, let´s go home before I decide to throw you into the dolphin pool."

No need to say Kaito was thrilled to go home, when incidentally he found out that their dinner was sushi, freaked out and fainted.

The end.

* * *

><p>AN: I´ll be answering reviews starting tomorrow via PM. Sorry for those whom reviewed, I was slightly busy before.

(this stories are written in the middle of class... XD)


End file.
